


affirmation

by siehn



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: on peace, grief, and new beginnings; or, a conversation between a Pathfinder and her SAM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I ended up writing because I really love the way their relationship develops, and the way things played out at the end. It's short, unbeta'd, and mostly just an idea.

Meridian is beautiful from the top of the _Hyperion_.   
  
Sara stares down at the world below and takes a deep breath of clean air, letting her eyes slip shut as she exhales, her feet dangling out into the empty space between her and the ground.  
  
“What do you think, SAM?”   
  
His voice, when it comes, is quiet in the same way it’s been since the Archon.   
  
“You’ve fulfilled your primary mission objective,” he says, some part of him humming, satisfied, in her mind. “You’ve found a home for your people.”   
  
“ _We_ found a home,” she corrects immediately, and feels the tingle of warmth inside that isn’t her own.   
  
“I think your father would be proud of you, Sara” he adds after a breath of silence, both of them contemplating the growing colony below.   
  
She doesn’t know how she feels about that, but she doesn’t try to stop the tears when they begin to fall. Instead, she drags in a heavy breath and remembers that final memory, when he’d chosen her life over his own. Sometimes she hates him for it, but right now, sitting over their new home, she feels at peace for the first time since waking up from cryo.   
  
“SAM?” She asks, head tilting to watch one of the strange beasts flying in the distance.   
  
“Yes, Sara?”   
  
“Are you okay? You’ve been kind of quiet since the Archon.”   
  
Very quiet, actually; it was almost unnerving and reminded her too much of the silent emptiness in her head when he’d been stolen away. She never wants to feel that alone again.   
  
“I have been…Thinking,” he tells her, something hesitant and uncertain in his voice. “My actions after the Archon severed our connection. I knew you were dying; I got too close and took over too much of your implant,” he pauses, like he’s searching for the right words.   
  
“I knew Scott could save you, but doing so would draw the Kett right to him; the Archon would take us, and the Ark, but you would live. Logically, it would have made more sense to get him away from the Kett,” he says, frustration sparking along their connection, following by something that feels like guilt.   
  
“I do not feel pain, but I have felt everything you’ve felt; I have experienced fear and guilt and _connection_. By all rights, I should have prioritized the mission, your people, above your survival. But I was afraid, you were dying, and I did not want to lose you.”   
  
Sara doesn’t know what to say to this declaration, and SAM is silent for a long moment afterwards.   
  
“I might not be the best judge,” she tells him quietly, when the silence is too much, “but I’m glad you saved me. You always save me, SAM.”   
  
She can feel the quiet hum of warmth that spreads through them and smiles, his voice is still quiet, but not as weighted when he speaks again.   
  
“Thank you, Sara.”


End file.
